


The Doctor's iPod

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Cheerful, F/M, Happy, Music, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4470512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has an iPod with some interesting playlists on it. One is named for Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor's iPod

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my very old fics that I'd like to remain on the internet but that I'm not invested in anymore.

Playlists

  * Travelling
  * Lonely/Sad
  * Rose
  * Saved the Universe (Again)



[select] > Rose

Edit

Shuffle

  * Red is the Rose
  * You Spin Me Right Round
  * Love Don't Roam
  * Come What May
  * In the Mood
  * Steppin' Out With My Baby
  * Accidentally in Love
  * Glad You Came
  * Help
  * Ode to Joy



[select] > Shuffle

 _"The Universe will never be the same, I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came..." "When I was younger so much younger than today, I never needed anybody's help in any way, but now I find that I am not so self-assured..." "Red is the rose that in yonder garden grows, fair is the Lily of the Valley, clear is the water that flows form the Boyne but my love is fairer than any." "And a fighting man forgets each cut, each knock, each bruise, each fall, but a fighting man can not forget why his love don't roam no more." "And there's no mountain to high, no river too wide... just call my name and I'll be there by your side. Seasons may change, winter to spring... but I love you, until the end of time." "You spin me right round baby, right round, like a record baby, right round round round..." "Steppin' out with my honey, can't be bad to feel so good, never felt quite so sunny, and I keep on knockin' wood." "Accidentally in lo-o-o-ove, accidentally- I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love..."_ Then the swell of joyous singing in unintelligible Italian, but which clearly said _"I am so incredibly happy to be alive."_

Rose, I just remembered! I can dance!


End file.
